


Secrets Revealed

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s03e09 And the Fatal Separation, Gen, but he gets to play hero!!, ezekiel is only in it for a little bit sorry!!, good friend to the rescue cassandra cillian, not tagged as jassandra but feel free to interpret as you wish!!, scared and insecure jacob stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Got a request from anonymous on tumblr for Cassandra finding out about Jake's magic tattoo, and I couldn't resist!





	

“I really hope they get here soon,” Cassandra murmured, peeling off her sweaty cardigan. While looking for an artifact that they thought Apep would be interested in, Cassandra and Jake had gotten trapped underneath a volcano. It was completely ridiculous, and, honestly, Cassandra kind of loved it because it reminded her how fantastical her job was. Now the only issue was getting out before the immense heat got to them. 

She glanced at Jake and frowned. His hair was hanging sweaty in his face and his face was glistening. Still he kept on his plaid over-shirt with his sleeves pulled down even as he was starting to pant. She sighed. “You might wanna get comfortable. We're going to be here until they find us.”

Jake looked at her from where he was groping around the wall, trying to find any sort of exit. Cassandra was pretty sure it was a useless task considering the only one she’d seen was the hole they fell through to get there in the first place. He grinned at her, but even she could see he was nervous. “I'm good. Thanks though, Cassie.”

Cassandra frowned. “Jacob, I mean it. You're gonna make yourself sick if you keep on all those layers. At least take off your over-shirt.”

Jake shook his head and looked away from her. “Seriously, I'm fine, Cass. If I was uncomfortable, I'd take it off.”

Cassandra took a step closer towards him. “Why're you being so stubborn about this?” With another quick step forward, she latched onto the shirt and wrestled him out of it. It probably wasn't the most effective way of doing things, and she loathed to think how much Ezekiel would tease her for literally ripping the clothes off of Jake, but she couldn't help a little, self-satisfied smile. “There, is that bet-.”

She cut herself off when she saw the look on Jake’s face. And then she saw his arm. 

Bold, black symbols crawled up his right arm, starting at his wrist. She was about to ask him when he got a new tattoo when they started to shimmer and glow, as if screaming to Cassandra, “Hey! We're magical! And this big, mean man won't let us see the light of day!”

“W-what's that?” Cassandra started with. 

Jake’s other hand instantly latched onto his wrist, but it was useless; the writing was too big and there was too much of it to hide without his sleeve on. “I-it’s nothing!”

“Jake,” Cassandra said, “I mean it. When did you get that?”

He was shifting his weight nervously now, hand rubbing self-consciously at his arm. His other hand looked like it was starting to shake, and Cassandra didn't know if it was because of fear or anger. 

“Look,” he said, “it's nothing. It's just a silly tattoo; it doesn't mean anything.”

“It's glowing!”

He made a little growly noise in the back of his throat that conveyed his frustration. “I know that it's glowing!” He sighed and then hung his head, his hair hanging and covering his face from her view. She could just barely hear him murmur, “It's from Shangri-La.”

Her eyes widened, and she couldn't help but stamp her foot and yell, “You've been hiding that for months!? What is it, Jacob?”

He sighed again in frustration, head coming up and back colliding with the wall behind him as he leant against it. His eyes met hers, and she saw none of the anger she’d expected and all of the hopelessness she hadn't. He shrugged. “I don't know. I don't know what it is. All I know is that it's supposed to bring light when there's only darkness. Whatever the hell that means.” He laughed but it wasn't happy. It was harsh and echoed tightly around the small, stone room. “I've got magic infused on my arm, so go ahead. Tell me you were right. I know you're dying to.”

Cassandra just shook her head at him. She crossed the short distance to him and reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing. “Oh, Jacob...I would never do that. I can't imagine what you're going through.” She took a deep breath and forced herself to be assertive. “Look, I know you hate this stuff; I know you don't understand it and that...well, it scares you. But I'm going to fix this, okay? I'm going to figure out a way to take this off of you.”

Jake slowly searched her eyes for...something. He must've found because after a moment he gave her a strained smile. “You mean it?”

She nodded resolutely. “Of course I do. I care about you more than I ever would about magic. We are going to get this off, I promise.”

He squeezed her hand back. “Thanks Cassie.” He suddenly looked nervous again and bit his lip. “But, uh, can we keep this between us? I'm not ready for the others to start pokin’ and proddin’ at me about this.”

She nodded. “Of course.” Then she held out his shirt. “Here.”

He took it from her, dropping her hand, and slid it back on. He glanced at her again. “Y'know, I really do-.”

He was cut off by Ezekiel Jones descending from the ceiling. He was strapped to a harness and rope and when he saw them, he grinned. “Hey guys. Ready to get out of this sauna?”

Cassie glanced at Jake and noticed all his fear and insecurity was gone. He rolled his eyes at Ezekiel. “Oh, shut up, Jones. Just get us out of here...without the talk.”

Ezekiel’s eyes narrowed at him. “For that, I'm taking up Cassandra first.”

Jake glanced at her a nodded. “Go ahead; I'll see you on the other side.”

Cassandra nodded and walked over to Ezekiel. Silently, she vowed she would do whatever she could to help Jacob because after everything he'd done for the rest of them, it was the least she could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thanks so much for reading! I wanna do a special shout-out to the person on tumblr who anonymously requested this! I'm happy I got it out before tomorrow's season finale. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
